Three vanilla ice-creams
by laura0506
Summary: What was Lester's life like? Before he turned dark? When he was a child? One-shot. Please be nice. No slash


**Hi! This is my second story on FanFiction, but my first on Anime/Manga. Please be nice!**

* * *

Lester turned around.

"Mum, Dad! I see the beach! Come quick!"

His parents sprinted over.

"Oh, wow!" Lester's Mum said, smiling. "It's beautiful!"

Lester's Dad looked doubtful but grinned all the same. "Yes, it is. Come on, the last one to the beach is a rotten potato!"

They all ran, laughing. Lester wasn't as fast as his Dad but he was faster than his Mum. The breeze ran down Lester's t-shirt.

"Mum!" he called, collapsing at the sea-front. "You're the rotten potato!"

Lester's Mum caught up and chuckled, kissing the top of Lester's head. "And you're my lovely sweetheart."

Lester blushed and protested when his Mum said that.

"Oh, who wants an ice-cream?" Lester's Dad shouted, even though his wife and son were right beside him.

"_Me_!" Lester screamed, jumping wildly into the air.

"All right," Lester's Mum said, "I'll go and get three ice-creams."

"Let's _all_ go to the van."

"I'm not running."

"OK, bye Mum."

"Let's _all_ walk."

Lester frowned. "Walking's _boring_. Let's run!" But even Lester's Dad was still trying to regain his breath.

"Let's walk, Lester."

"_I_'m running."

Lester's Dad arched his eyebrows. "This is a family outing, we walk as a family."

The scarlet haired boy glared at his parents sourly before shoving his hands in his pockets, kicking the ground and stalking off.

His mother caught up and encircled him in a hug. "Lester, sweetie, don't be angry. We're sorry and we love you."

Lester blushed again, and pushed away from his mother, neither saying he was sorry nor he loved his parents too.

The van twinkled as they approached and Lester's cute green eyes lit up. "Oh, Mum! It's the ice-cream van!"

Lester knew what he wanted: an ice-cream-ever-flavour-fondue with toffee, fudge and mint sauce.

The ice-cream man smiled when they walked up.

"Three vanilla ice-creams please."

The spoilt boy frowned at his Mum, who ordered. "I'm not having that slop. I'm having the every-flavour-fondue."

The van man sighed and said, "You should listen to your Mummy-"

"My parents," Lester sneered, "told me not to talk to strangers. So, I'd advise you to shut your big mouth."

Lester's Dad took a hold of Lester's wrist and pulled him from the queue, his face torn with anger.

"Lester!" he bellowed. "How _dare_ you talk to that man like that!"

The spoilt boy tried to recoil from his Dad but the grip was too firm but soft, as if he didn't want to hurt his son.

Lester's Mum came along, clutching the three ice-creams. "I apologised!" she said, "_I_ apologised! You must apologise, sweetheart-"

"I _won't_ apologise!" Lester screamed, breaking the grasp between him and his father. "I'm _not_ your sweetheart!"

Lester blinked before he was fully aware of what he said. He avoided the gaze of his mother, her face crumpled. The tears jumped to her eyes but didn't pour.

Before Lester could even mouth the words of apology, hundreds of screams emitted a few thousand metres away from the can. People stumbled away from the beach, having the first glimpse of the cause that people screeched.

Lester's Mum and Dad ran towards Lester, screaming for him to run. But before they could reach him, touch him, a dark shadow casted upon the little child.

Lester turned around.

The cause of screaming and running were these giant robots, guns attached to their monstrous arms. One robot, the size of a house was a light orange colour, with a dark shape imprinted on its chest. A glowing emerald-coloured figure of 8 lay beneath it. The robot drew closer and closer towards Lester, lifting its gun the size of the boy's Dad-

Golden, heated rays of fire flew out of the gun towards Lester, but he dodged it.

"Mum! Dad!" Lester cried, running towards his parents. Every other human were either running for their precious lives or were lying dead on the ground. Lester's family ran, and through the tears of his eyes, he could see the bodies littered on the sandy ground, blood staining through the sea shells.

Fire licked the surrounding buildings, more bodies littered the concrete pavements. His Mum and Dad were terrified as they ran through deserted alleyways and streets. Then was a time to discuss it.

"Mum-"

"Don't talk. We're too busy."

"Dad-"

"Do what your Mum says."

Nibbling his lip in regret, he stumbled with the ones he loved most dearly through more streets, with abandoned homes. Tears trickled down Lester's face.

"I-"

"Be quiet, Lester!" his Mum said in panic. "I'm sorry, Lester, for the trouble but we _have_ to get away from here!"

Lester quietened as he thought how they were going to escape. _Alive_.

The smell of burning filled his nostrils. The shrieking had quietened because the louder the people were, the more chances that death could find them.

Lester's Dad pulled his wife and son into an empty room of an old warehouse.

"Lester," his Dad's voice cracked, like he was scared. "If we don't make it, you will continue onwards, yes?"

"Yes." Was all Lester could draw out: fear had overcome him.

Lester's Mum smiled sadly and kissed her child's forehead. "You be brave, Lester. We love you. Always remember that."

Before they could say anymore, they escaped, running out of the warehouse as the robot's gun fire hit the building. The smoke pushed through gaps of the burned warehouse. Lester kept running, his parents alongside him. More blasts burst through nearby homes and vehicles.

He looked one last time at his parents before the last blast hit somewhere close, the impact shoving Lester away from his family.

Screeches pierced the damaged air as Lester flew backwards, landing on his back, slamming his head on the ground. Pain hit his left temple, where he hit the ground. Blood splashed in his eyes and he tried to blink it away. Cuts and grazes all over his body, his shaky legs only managed to make him crawl to his feet. He didn't know where his parents were at first.

Lester turned around.

The huge hole in the ground only told Lester one thing. One thing that had happened to his laughing mother, his loving father.

The little boy opened his mother to scream but it did something worse. His hands grasped the back of his head and an awful noise

He didn't even say he loved them or even say sorry. He couldn't say that anymore because of one reason, and that reason was clear.

His Mum was dead.

His Dad was dead.

The last thing that Lester's cute eyes, filled with tears, saw before the robot gun's fire illuminated around him, were three vanilla ice-creams.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
